Betrayal JackJuliet
by ninabauer
Summary: Another JackJuliet drabble


She led him past the cages and it felt good having him in her power again. Blinded and relying only on her to choose the path.  
Then the girl saw them and her deafening desperate scream"Jack!!!!" tore trough hot humid air .  
He tensed immediately and Juliet heard muffled"Kate" coming from him.  
"Of course" she thought sordidly.Her fingers closed on his forearm with unnecessary force, short nails digging into his flesh, her other hand unconsciously touching tazer.  
Pang of irrational jealousy gnawed at her heart .

As they reached brightly lit room Juliet freed Jack from linen sack.Light hit his oversensitive eyes and he squinted swaying lightly.  
"Are you gonna untie me now?"his voice was mere rough whisper.  
"No,Jack"Juliet shook her head sadly"but no harm will come to you" she added feeling metallic taste of lie on her tongue.  
He looked at her intently not even trying to hide his suspicion.  
"In fact Jack ,I need one more thing from you and it won't be too nice.You need to be sedated now."Juliet averted her eyes from him for a seconda lready knowing what the answer will be.  
"Absolutely not.What you want with me?"his voice was low and he was becoming agitated,dangerous flashes already evident in his dark eyes.  
He was bound she was still quite afraid of him remembering clearly their first violent encounter.  
"Jack,please.Don't make it harder than it has to be" she pleaded in her softest tone producing the syringe from her khaki's pocket.  
He stiffened immediately and she could almost feel vawes of adrenaline pumping trough him.  
"No" another growl.  
She hoped it wouldn't come to this but she had to do what she had to do.  
Giving him one last saddened stare she turned towards door shouting"Ok I need help here".  
Two others came in immediately and and although Jack fought them as much a he could it was clear that resistance was pointless.  
Soon he was sprawled on the floor panting heavily, looking like hunted down animal ,his burning eyes full of anger and fear.  
Juliet slowly aproached him ,his hate almost palpable and concentrating on her making her almost recoil from him,her heart aching strangely.  
"Don't" he wheezed sharply as Juliet made the needle deftly enter his vein.  
Unbearable heat shot from his forearm to his heart and head pushing him almost immediately into darkness.  
Juliet watched as he fought it for a moment but soon his body went limp and he was like rag doll in the arms of his captors.  
"Leave now" Juliet ordered and two men left the room obediently.  
Now that she was alone she let it go-single cold tear rolled down her face as she leaned over Jack's prone body whispering "I'm sorry".  
Shame of her betrayal left her for a moment making place for the feeling she couldn't describe and moment later for the feeling she didn't want to name...  
she wanted it from the begining-to touch him to explore him on her own terms,desire like magnetic power drawing her to him.  
She knew it was wrong ans somewhat sick but she couldn't stop herself. Her fingers touched his legs, chest and arms feeling bones, tendons and muscles there, exploring gently but firmly at once, in similar way that she imagined she would do it during sex.  
She traced his pale lower lip with her index finger and her eyes lingered at his closed eyelids as she tried to memorize his face ,face that she already loved.  
She saw his eyelashes flutter softly as he seemed to slowly wake up.Then his half opened eyes locked with her and she heard whisper that would be a sneer if he had an ounce of strength in him"Liar". He moved very slightly and she tensed immediately ready to move away but then powerful spasm of pain twisted his features, which relaxed back seconds later as he instantly lost consciousness once again.  
First signs that the blend is working she thought shivering ,the weight of what was about to happen coming to her with full force.  
"You will get trough this and then it's gonna be all right" she reasured him her eyes scanning his unresponsive face as if looking for signs of forgiveness.  
Her palm trembled for a moment over his pale cheek but then she collected herself, took her hand away ,stood up and slowly approached the door.Opening it she said evenly"Tell Ben he's ready"  
Her heart froze again.  
Numbness –her cure for pain.


End file.
